dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Cool Shoes
Doug's Cool Shoes is the first part of the seventh episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis After Roger insults Doug's shoes, Doug must decide between getting the new "Sky Davis" brand, or sticking with his originals. An unorthodox source helps him make a decision. Recap Intro The episode begins with Doug and his friends playing basketball against Roger and his gang with Doug about to shoot a free throw and his team down by a single point. Roger even insults Doug's plain shoes as well, distracting him while shooting his free throw. Doug does it and misses the shot, as well as the ball hitting his head. Doug then realizes how shoes can give a person a headache. Main Episode Doug overhears Beebe talking about Skunky Beaumont's shoes and says that someone needs to tell him that he needs cool shoes. Skeeter gets compliments for his reversible sneaker boots as well. Patti comes around and asks Doug (who was hiding inside the locker seconds ago) if he wants to shoot hoops, to which he refuses to, saying that he'll catch Patti the next time around. Back at home, Doug wonders if his shoes are really as bad as he believes. Doug's imagination: A cloud of odor-like vapors hover over Doug's sneakers and a crowd of students are heard making fun of them. They are then seen pointing at Doug's sneakers in contempt right before walking away. When Doug then feels that he really does need a pair of new shows, he finds Mr. Dink rocking new shoes of his own, which turns out to be computerized too. Later, while watching TV, Doug comes across a commercial of basketball player Sky Davis, who shows off a pair of his Air Jets, mesmerizing Doug. Doug's imagination: While wearing the Sky Davis Air Jets, Doug dribbles the basketball and flings it into the basket. The audience cheer for him, and Patti tells him that he is the coolest person due to his new shoes. Back in reality, Doug continues to watch the commercial as the famous basketball player announces that he would be at Four Leaf Clover Mall to autograph his purchased sneakers for the customers. The next day, Doug brings Porkchop along to go to the shoe store and attempts to purchase a pair of Sky Davis Air Jets. The clerk first removes Doug's old shoes off his feet and places them in a box. She measures Doug's foot size and runs off to get the famous Air Jets. Doug already begins to miss his old shoes and feels as though he is betraying them. He then starts to wonder what would happen if shoes could talk. Doug's imagination: Doug's shoes have come to life and admonish him for selling them out for a pair of Air Jets. Doug apologizes to his sneakers, saying he just needed a more "sophisticated shoe". The shoe store clerk returns and offers Doug a final pair of Sky Davis Air Jets, which are too big to fit Doug's feet. As he walks with the shoes on, Doug starts to feel skeptical at first, but feels like a new man in a new pair of Air Jets. Unfortunately, he only has half the price of the shoes and is forbidden to purchase them. At the end, Roger ends up with the shoes instead, leaving Doug back to his old shoes. As Doug sits outside on the bench moping the next day, Sky Davis (who's actual name is Chuck) then comes around and compliments Doug's old sneakers. Doug notices that Chuck is wearing his regular shoes rather than his famous Air Jets, and the latter explains that his regular sneakers are his off-court buddies and that he will never get rid of them no matter what. He autographs Doug's shoes and Doug reciprocates him by autographing his as well. Roger later challenges Doug one a one-on-one game (while rocking his new Sky Davis Air Jets) and he trips while attempting to hit a shot due to the size of the shoes. Doug grabs the ball and runs to the basket. He hits the shot as his friends cheer for him. He is later seen in his room writing in his journal, realizing that his shoes are just fine, and creates his own lesson: never kick a good shoe when it's down. Afterwards, he plays a one-on-one game against Porkchop. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe *Beebe Bluff *Sky Davis Trivia *'Error' - When Doug watches the Sky Davis commercial, Sky Davis' hand turns white when they show him dribbling up close. *'Error' - When the shoe store attendant takes off Doug's first shoe and puts it in the box, the other one is already seen inside, despite her not taking it off yet. *Sky Davis is a parody of Air Jordan, a nickname for NBA legend Michael Jordan. *This episode is based on Jinkins' earliest idea of Doug: a book he co-wrote with Joe Aaron, called "Doug's Got a New Pair of Sneakers. The book was later published in 1997 by Disney Press with a new title "Doug's Big Shoe Disaster". Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can